In conventional clothes-line assemblies, it has always been cumbersome to maually secure each garment onto the clothes-line with clothes pins. The clothes must be hung on the line and then secured manually, and these clothes pins must also be removed manually and stored away when the dry garments are taken in.
In Migel--U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,630 dated Apr. 18, 1972, there are described means to individually present the clothes pins at a selected location adjacent the clothes-line for the user to manually force the clips over the garment draped over the clothes-line. This system facilitates handling of the clothes pins but still requires manual clipping and unclipping of the garments.